Soft Whispers
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: "He was so unguarded, so genuine. It was as if a veil was being lifted, showing the true extent of his feelings within." Holix. My...first Lemon. *blush* It's very softcore, mind you! But it's still a Lemon... *blush* Enjoy!


**Okay! *cracks knuckles* This is it! *crack* In honor of the newest episode of Generator Rex, I'm gonna do it! *crack* If you haven't seen it, FREAKING WATCH IT! HOLIX IS FREAKING CANON! Here's how: Go to Master Toons, go to TV Series, go to Generator Rex, Season 2, and click A Family Holiday. You will squeal like a crazy person. I know I did! Anyhoo, it's time for me to take the next leap in my career. *crack* *wrists starting to hurt from cracking so much* Okay, I've been contemplating writing a Lemonish story for a long time. I figured that, since I'm gonna be a bestselling author when I grow up, I'm gonna have to expand my skills. After seeing this new episode, I decided that that Lemon would be a Holix. Now, this thing is rated T and not M for a reason. I said I'd write a Lemon, NOT a smut! Trust me when I tell you that this will probably be the tamest Lemon you've ever read. Still, it's a Lemon. Don't like, don't read.**

Holiday's time with Six was often very calm and simple. He wasn't one for obvious displays of affection, after all. She was fine with that. She understood how hard it was for him to be in a relationship after so many years of going it alone. He was unused to this new scenario, so he was electing to handle it the same way he did other scenarios: calmly and precisely.

Still, the change in his demeanor around her was obvious. After a date, he would often hold her hand when walking back to the base. If they were on their own somewhere, like the time Holiday elected to take Six to the top of the building to look at the stars, his arm would wrap protectively around her shoulders. Even during the day at work, his hand would lightly brush hers as he walked toward the ships. Late in the evening, when Holiday was doing her paperwork, Six would sometimes rub her shoulders for a few minutes. And, of course, his kisses were always amazing. They weren't deep or passionate, but they still held great meaning, making Holiday's heart flutter every time.

All in all, Holiday always had a pleasant time with Six. For awhile, this current night was no different: They had gone to a favorite musical of Six's, _1776_, eaten dinner, and were now approaching the Providence base. That was when chaos broke loose.

The first hint that something was wrong was when Six's hand began to tightly squeeze that of his companion. Holiday winced in pain and turned questioningly toward him. His face had gone tense and he was staring at a spot ahead of him. "Run." He muttered before letting go and rushing forward, drawing his katanas.

A whistling sound signaled the throwing of a small weapon. A thud said that it wasn't successful in its deadly flight. Holiday's keen eyes detected the form of a man behind a distant cactus. A glint from that direction showed that he was drawing a weapon. Quickly, Holiday drew her trusty gun from her boot and took aim.

Faster than her eyes could track, the assailant shot out from the cactus's shadow and appeared in front of her. With a flash of metal, the gun was knocked out of her hands. Something cold touched her face right before blinding pain shot through her body. Then, as quickly as he came, he was gone. Holiday didn't notice. She was busy collapsing on the sand, clutching her bloody face.

Six, at this time, was hacking at the attacker, a look of cold fury on his face. Seeing Holiday on the ground caused his blood to freeze, but he forced himself to keep his mind on the battle. If he didn't, he was dead. The blade of his katana clashed against a longsword. He could feel hot breath on his cheek. With a growl, he threw the other man off of him and took a battle stance.

"Who sent you?" His voice was emotionless and to the point.

The man chuckled lightly. "I always heard you weren't one for small-talk during a battle, Six."

"I'm not." Six's eyes were carefully scanning the body of his opponent, ready to react at the slightest hint of movement. "But I'd like to know who you are before I kill you."

"I'm the son of Alexi Gustav. Remember him? You came up behind him and slit his throat ten years ago before simply walking away from his bleeding corpse." The man hatefully spat these words, his hands trembling.

'I need to get Holiday back to base.' Six was intimately aware of the smell of blood coming for her direction. "Gustav was a murderer, kid. Maybe you were never told about how he strung up women and whipped them to death. I did the world a favor." The assassination of Alexi Gustav had been one of his first missions, but certainly not one he regretted. "Now, do yourself a favor and go home. You don't need any blood on your hands. Enough has been shed on his account."

"No!" The man took a step forward. "He was my father! _You're_ the murderer!" With that, he rushed forward again.

'No reasoning with him...I'd better make this quick...' The green-clad man glanced once at Holiday before devoting himself to the battle. Up close, he realized that his enemy, though well trained in swordsmanship, was getting clumsy with rage. This allowed Six to deliver a blow to the head with his fist, effectively knocking him out. As soon as the assailant was on the ground, Six turned on his earpiece, which he hadn't been able to touch up to now. "Agent Six to Providence. There is a man that needs to be taken into custody. He's half a mile southeast of the base. Holiday is injured. Prepare the necessary materials to treat a deep cut across the face. Six out."

Then, without sparing another glance toward the fallen attacker, Six picked up Holiday and bolted as fast as he could toward the base. He looked down at her unconscious body and forced himself to run even faster. 'You'll be okay, Holiday. I'll make sure of it!'

As he ran, he thought back to the young man who had just attacked him. He had been all too willing to attack Holiday simply for getting in his way. What if he had known about Six's feelings for her? Six shuddered to think about it. Truth be told, he was utterly shaken: He hadn't met up with an assassin since joining Providence. Once he had become a member of such an organization, most of the people who wanted revenge on him had decided against attacking one who had an army and a plethora of advanced weaponry at his back.

'But...if this man was still stupid enough to attack me...' Six looked down at Holiday's form, which suddenly seemed incredibly fragile to him. 'There will be others...' He pulled her close. 'And they will probably be much smarter than this one.' If any of them found out about Holiday, they would target her to get to him. Six knew this. He knew how these people thought. Other lives came second to destroying their target. That was always how it was.

Even though Holiday was a strong woman and a fighter, she still had an air of innocence surrounding her. She was someone Six wanted, _needed_, to keep safe. True, she would surely want to stand by his side and fight these people with him. That was the problem. It would be so much easier if she was the type of woman to willingly stand back while the men did the fighting. She'd be in much less danger that way. She just had too much vigor... That was one thing he loved about her.

Six kicked open the door to the building and strode toward the hospital. As he walked, he came to a decision: Holiday wouldn't be targeted by anyone. This was his battle to fight and his alone. He wouldn't drag her into any more unneeded dangerous situations. 'I won't give them reason to harm you...' He promised silently.

…...

She was in a hospital bed. A cool sheet was covering her body. She was aware of a dull pain all across her face. Groaning quietly, Holiday opened her eyes.

"You're finally awake! Thank goodness! You've been out of it all day! It's nearly nine PM." Rex was sitting next to the bed, his eyes glittering with relief.

"Rex..." Holiday smiled slightly and forced herself into a sitting position. Then, she remembered the events of the evening. "Is Six alright? Did they get that man who attacked us?"

"Yeah." The teen grinned as he spoke. "Six knocked him out and called Providence to arrest him, also telling the doctors to prepare for your arrival. White wanted him to wait for transport, but he was here with you in his arms before the ship even took off!"

"Do we have any idea who that man was?" Holiday touched a hand to her face, wincing at the sting.

"Don't touch your face." Rex quickly cautioned before explaining. "Apparently, he was the son of someone Six took out a few years ago. Some crazy revenge plot, I guess. Still, he was no match for Six!"

"Can I have a mirror, Rex?" Holiday could feel the wound on her face, but she wanted to see it for herself.

The teen's face sobered. "It's not pretty, just so you know."

Holiday smiled wryly. "I'll see it eventually. Might as well see it now." She took the mirror that Rex brought back and looked into it.

That sword had done its job, alright! An ugly, jagged line marred her face, moving from the upper right part of her forehead, next to her right eye, across her nose, over the corner of her lip, and ending at the far left side of her chin. The wound was stitched up, but it was obviously going to scar.

"Ah..." Was all she said as she handed the mirror back to the anxious Evo. "Well, I suppose it adds character." She shrugged nonchalantly, hoping her attitude would lessen Rex's obvious concern. "So, where's Six?"

Rex, relieved that Holiday wasn't saddened by her mutilation, breathed a sigh at the question. "He's been on a guilt trip all day. Won't leave his room."

Holiday's heart sank. 'He's blaming himself... That's just like him.' She pushed the covers back and stood up. "I'd better go talk to him." After changing into her normal skirt and orange sweater, not bothering with finding her lab coat or putting her hair up, she walked toward Six's room.

…...

_Knock, knock, knock._ Holiday folded her arms, waiting for Six to answer. As she expected, not a sound came. "Six, I know you're in there." Silence. "If you don't open the door, I'm going to come in anyway." There was a pause before the door opened.

Six barely kept himself from wincing as he saw the new scar that decorated the face of the woman he loved. "What is it?" He forced his voice to stay at a monotone.

"Rex says you've been sulking in here all day. You know, that attitude really doesn't become you." Holiday smirked slightly, her green eyes glinting kindly to soften the banter.

Six turned away. "I haven't been 'sulking'. I've been thinking."

"About what?"

The green-clad man breathed a sigh, not meeting the doctor's green eyes. "I think...that it would be better if we kept our relationship professional from now on."

Holiday rolled her eyes. She had been expecting something like this. Still, it didn't fail to cause a weight to fall on her stomach. "It wasn't your fault, Six."

"Yes, it was." Six replied promptly, still not looking at her face. "That man was after me and you got hurt trying to help me. Therefore, it was my fault."

The young doctor started to open her mouth before stopping. "Can I come in?" Six looked up and stared blankly. "I feel awkward talking to you like this in the hall. People keep walking by." She explained.

With a slight nod, Six stepped to the side and let Holiday in, closing the door behind her. Maybe now, he could explain things thoroughly to her. "There will be others, Rebecca." He said as she turned toward him. "If there's one, there's more. If you are in a relationship with me, you will be attacked as well. I don't want to drag you into my battles. I don't want to risk something else happening to you."

"I'm willing to risk it." Holiday folded her arms stubbornly. "Even if we break it off, I'll try to help you. Therefore, we're further ahead staying as we are. Unless your feelings for me are fading, in which case I'll understand if you want to stop."

Six blinked a few times. The thought of not feeling anything for Holiday had never even occurred to him. "It's not that. I just..." His voice cracked once as he found himself looking at that scar once more. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

Holiday let out a groan of exasperation. "Six, I'm gonna get hurt! That's a given! In _any_ relationship a person is in, be it friend, family, or otherwise, there is always pain. People cause each other sadness _and_ happiness. It's part of the package! It's better to risk the pain than put up with the emptiness of not opening up to anybody!"

Six was silent. After a few minutes, Holiday let out a sigh of defeat "Fine." She bowed her head and turned toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to start on the paperwo-" She was cut off as a warm hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Six inches away from her.

'Let her go, idiot! Don't you dare-' Six touched his lips to Holiday's forehead, where the scar began. 'Move away, now! Come on! It's been less than twenty four hours since you vowed to leave her alone! Can't you keep up a vow for a freaking twenty four hours?' His lips traveled slowly down the wound, brushing the scarred tissue delicately. 'Fine. Don't come running to me when she's on the ground bleed-" He shut down his mind completely as he kissed the corner of her mouth, moving slowly down to her chin.

A quiet whine escaped Holiday's lips as Six kissed the cut on her face. Her hands moved up to rest on his chest. His movements were not nearly as collected as they usually were. There was a certain rawness to his arms as they wrapped around her upper and lower back. There was a slight sense of desperation in his kisses, as if the sight of her injury was enough to make him lose control. One of her hands came up to rest on his face. To her shock, it came away wet. There were tears rolling down his cheeks!

Holiday immediately moved away, so she could look at the aggro-ninja's face fully. His expression was unguarded and pleading, begging for some solution to what was going on, wanting that ugly scar to disappear, trying to attain forgiveness for what had already been forgiven. "Oh, Six..." The young woman brought a soft hand to his cheek while the other removed the shades from his face. His gray eyes were half-lidded and sparkling with unshed tears. "It's okay..." She stood on her toes and softly kissed each fluttering eyelid.

Six's heart melted in his chest and he pulled her closer. A hot, burning sensation traveled through every vein in his body. It was pure, fierce, unadulterated love. He pressed her body even more tightly against his, yearning for her to be as close to him as possible. He had lost the battle with his more sensible side. Now, he was determined to keep her with him at all times. If he was selfish enough to continue being with her, he would devote every second of his life to making sure she wouldn't suffer for that again. He'd protect her every minute of every day. She would never know danger as long as he was with her. This new vow was one he knew that he would keep.

He was so unguarded, so genuine. It was as if a veil was being lifted, showing the true extent of his feelings within. Holiday closed her eyes and whispered the words she had been wanting to say ever since she first met him. "I love you."

Six's breath caught in his throat and he held her even more tightly. His heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour. His lack of breath nearly kept him from saying: "I love you too." But not quite.

Somehow, during the time after those words were uttered, the two adults found themselves sitting on the bed, Holiday curled up in Six's lap, kissing passionately. Their tongues danced softly with each other as hands touched, stroked, and caressed.

Holiday let out a moan as Six's hand slid down her side. In a surge of desire, her hand wandered down to his thigh and began to slowly move up and down. He broke the kiss with a delighted groan. Her heart did a flip in her chest at the sound. Smiling softly, she continued to tenderly explore this new terrain.

Six's took a ragged breath as waves of pleasure washed over his body. He slipped a shaky hand under Holiday's shirt, running it across her smooth back. In response, the pressure on his thigh increased. He gasped softly, shutting his eyes.

Her eyes softened in concern and she removed her hand, replacing it on his cheek. "Did that hurt?" She whispered, touching her nose to his and nuzzling him gently. The look in his eyes when he opened them assured her that it didn't. She moved her hand back down. Her eyes smoldered as she began to touch him once more. "I love you..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

He didn't protest as Holiday coaxed him to shrug his green jacket off and discard it. His eyes squeezed shut as she began to undo the buttons on his white shirt. Once the last button was undone, she began to remove the shirt by slowly sliding it over his shoulders and down his arms. As she did so, her head naturally moved downward. Her lips traveled down his chest and to the area right above his abdomen. After pausing to admire the rippling muscles, she began to leave a trail of kisses back up until she reached his lips. Six hungrily claimed them, relishing the feel of her soft hands on his bare torso as his lips enveloped hers.

Holiday silently encouraged Six to take off her sweater, pressing her body approvingly against his as his hand finally slid back under the fabric. The feel of skin on skin was so intoxicating. She let out a whimper of disappointment after the sweater came up, for Six was moving back. She opened her eyes and was completely blown away by what she saw: Six was gazing at her with an expression of complete awe. His kind, gray eyes scanned her body lovingly, caressing her skin with his gaze. Holiday placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to look at her face once more.

"You're...so beautiful..." Six breathed, leaning his face into her touch. He gazed into her jade eyes, which were full of love and trust. "So warm..." His hand wandered to her bra strap before pausing. At her slight nod, he began to work on it. Once it was free, he immediately began to lightly kiss this new territory, lips and tongue moving delicately across Holiday's pale skin.

Trembling slightly at how utterly _wonderful_ Six's kisses felt, Holiday began to undo the buttons on his pants. At this, he froze and moved back. His eyes were regaining some of their old caution.

"Are you sure?" Six held her firmly by the shoulders. "Are you absolutely sure?" Of course, he wanted more than anything to make love to her, but he wouldn't unless he was certain that she was ready. To his relief, Holiday's eyes matched his own. They were positive, determined, and full of love. This wasn't something that was only inspired by a moment of passion. This was a truly conscious decision. Her gaze was firm, as were her next words.

"I'm sure." Holiday watched as Six's eyes grew misty with emotion. He shifted so that the two were lying together on top of the bed. His hand moved steadily down to her skirt. His lips left a series of soothing kisses on her neck before beginning to sweetly brush against her swollen lips. She brought one of her hands up to play with his short black hair while the other rested on his heart. It was beating so quickly...

Slowly, the remaining bits of clothing were discarded, leaving nothing between the two lovers. Holiday laid on her back, allowing Six to settle himself on top of her. Their eyes met.

"Ready?" Six breathed, touching his hand to her cheek. Holiday nodded her head and closed her eyes, smiling softly. Six's eyes drifted shut as well as he began to gently claim her as his own.

Holiday gasped as her body began to respond to Six's tender advances. As he continued, a blissful moan blossomed in her throat. "S-Six..."

"Rebecca..." Six whispered as his actions came to an end. "My Rebecca..." He kissed along the scar once more before rolling off of her. He was panting slightly and his body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. He turned toward Holiday, whose face was a picture of serene joy. He reached up with one hand and touched her cheek. In response, she shifted so that she was nestled against him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and buried his face in her hair. "I love you." He murmured into her ear.

Holiday nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes. She could feel his pulse beginning to relax. The sound was like a lullaby... "I love you too..."

After a few minutes of beautiful silence, the two fell into a deep sleep, each one destined to awaken to the sound of the others radiant heartbeat.

**I'm gonna be frank: I know next to nothing about sex. What I do know comes from books and fanfiction and I avoid the...ahem..._detailed_ scenes like the plague. So, if I got something wrong...eh...don't bother correcting me. I'd like to keep what's left of my innocence. *is still blushing like crazy from typing this* Please review, and don't flame. Did I do okay for my first time? *blush* I hope the plot beforehand wasn't sucky. I just couldn't type a straight up Lemon scene without some plot leading to it. And as for the scene itself... *mega blush* Erm... Peace out... ^/^**

**PS- I'm no doctor, so I'm not familiar with the amount of time it takes for a gash on the face to heal. If having the cut already stitched and scarred is unrealistic...well...this is a TV show about microscopic robots and people turning into monsters! I think I'm fine! I got a complaint about that on another site and...well... I believe in love power, where the pain that one would normally feel fades away in the face of true love's kiss. *goes to sit in the romantic sap corner***


End file.
